Sober in California
by Innocent Walrus
Summary: Basically a story that follows Terezi, Gamzee, Karkat, and John in their crappy lives. I don't knows where I am going with this story but I tried to fix up chapter 1 a little bit. It still sucks but oh well! This story currently contains yaoi and some straight moments (lol) Please leave a review after getting caught up with the story! :3 kthxbai
1. Chapter 1

_**Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck and soon the world**_

_**Please leave some sort of review so I can actually make a good fanfiction**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

It has been almost five years since they moved in together. It was the horrible decision. Terezi and Gamzee hated each other so much they formed a kismesis. Karkat had been the one to stop their stupid fighting and he fucking hated it. Even he was tired of dealing with their relationship, especially since he had always liked Terezi, and Gamzee knew that. Gamzee was taking more drugs than ever and Karkat still had to deal with his rage that he couldn't control anymore. Everyone had lived their own lives but Karkat. He went to Earth to live not knowing what he was getting into, and of course Gamzee followed.

They lived in a small two room apartment that had a kitchen and a small living room. Gamzee had been abusive with Karkat but Karkat learned how to deal with his shit a long time ago. He was passive about most fights that he and Gamzee had. They lived in a small city located in California. It was nowhere near the ocean because the location was way too expensive. Once they had mastered the human culture, Terezi had gotten a job, Gamzee did more drugs, not giving shit, and Karkat stayed at home cleaning and taking care of their kid that they adopted. They all still wonder to this day how they were able to adopt a kid when they were basically and group that consisted of one drug addict, a blind cannibal, and a short grouchy guy who constantly called people a 'fuckass'

Their kid was John Egbert and he was actually kidnapped rather than adopted. The trolls confused the two and to this day, they still did not know how distinguish the difference between adopt and kidnap. Oh well.

John has messy black hair that never seemed to be manageable. He wore square black glasses and was a little bit higher than five feet tall. He was only fourteen years old and the only friends he had were his Internet friends. Other than that, he was basically a loner at school. He was often teased at school and ignored at home. John never really trusted people because they either ignored him or, teased him, or beat him up. Terezi, his "mom", tutored him so he was more advanced in his academics and she was a teacher at a high school that was located near his.

"1'M G01NG T0 W0RK" Terezi yelled while walking out of the door with a small bag and a giant bin of papers. Karkat went to work with the dishes and organizing the apartment. While washing the dishes, a high Gamzee stalked him from behind an island table. Karkat noticed the smell of weed omitting from behind his. He kept himself from vomiting at the disgusting smell that filled his nostrils. He truly hated it so much but felt more concern for Gamzee.

"What the fuck do you want, Gamzee" He said. He learned to not scream because it terrified people in public and he was often kicked out of stores and restaurants. Gamzee went behind him wrapping his arms around Karkat, still smoking. He stuck his nose in Karkat hair while Karkat proceeded to wash the dishes. Karkat slightly moved his head away from his nose  
and continued his dishes.

"YoU sMelL lIkE mOtHeRfUcKeN sTrAwBeRrIeS kArBro" He said drunkenly. He took his hands off him and went to the fridge to get a beer but realized that there was none. He dropped his weed and went out.

Karkat picked up his blunt and threw it into the trash so that John wouldn't find it when he got home, which was soon. He was so sick of Gamzee's stupidity and his lack of cleanliness. After an hour the door opened and John walked in and sat his backpack on the couch and went off to his room. Karkat finished doing the dishes when he got a called from Terezi saying that she would be late because she had conferences.

"Shit" Karkat muttered when he hung up. He saw John come into the kitchen and he asked what they were going to have for pizza. After a couple seconds of debating, he sent John out with cash to get pizza. John took the money and skipped out of the apartment, wearing black jeans, a plain white T-shirt, black converse, and a beanie.

It had been only a few minutes when the door slammed open and Gamzee stumbled in, clearly drunk. He sat down next to Karkat and as he moved away, Gamzee grabbed his wrist.  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" he yelled, voice full of anger. Karkat decided that it was best if he sat back down so that his drunk friend wouldn't freak out and beat him. After five minutes Karkat mumbled to himself.

"He is such a fuckass." Gamzee heard and slowly turned his head to look at Karkat. Karkat noticed that Gamzee had heard him and apologized and said he was talking about someone else.

"WE DON'T MOTHERFUCKING CUSS KARKAT" Gamzee screamed in his face. In a second Karkat was pinned down to the couch and Gamzee had one knee on his stomach and restrained his wrists to the side of his head. He was screaming at Karkat until he let go of his wrists so slap him in the face. Just then, John walked in and saw him sitting on the couch with a red face crying and Gamzee was still pinning his stomach down with one knee.

"Go to your room John." He said as calmly as he could. John set the pizza down and quickly walked past them to his room to call Terezi.

Karkat looked back up at Gamzee when John left the room and struggled to get off the couch. He slipped off and Gamzee walked to their room. Karkat sat there terrified waiting for Terezi to beat some sense into him. He sat with his knees covering his chest and his arms covering his face. After a moment of sitting there Gamzee came out with a belt. Karkat looked up and noticed that the look in Gamzee's face was pure anger. He got on his knees and held his hands up so that they protected his face because he knew what was coming next.

Gamzee held up the belt and smacked it down on Karkat back with all his strength. Gamzee was a pretty strong guy, stronger than Equius when sober. He could have killed Karkat if it wasn't for Terezi coming in and distracting him the other times but this was different. She had to stay late at school and couldn't come home until midnight.

* * *

Terezi received a call from a panicked John saying that Gamzee was drunk and beating the hell out of Karkat. She hung up and excused herself out of the conferences and rescheduled for a different day. She drove to the apartment complex and took the elevator up.

When she arrived, she saw Karkat with his shirt off and there was blood running down his back. She was about to go help him when she heard John screaming from his bedroom. She ran over and kicked the door open to find Gamzee sitting on him on the floor. He turned around and him and Terezi started fighting.

John went to go help Karkat by putting bandages around his upper body so that it would help the bleeding. After a while of recovering, they saw Terezi run out with a teary, wet, and angry face. She stormed out and went to a friends house because she was mad at Gamzee. John helped Karkat to his bedroom and then went to his. He saw Gamzee sitting there with an angry yet sad expression. John cautiously walked over to his bed sat down next to Gamzee.

Gamzee took Johns hands and slowly set his lips on his. John became startled and tried to stand up but Gamzee only held his hands harder.

To be continued... :o)

* * *

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. This is my second fanfiction so it needs a lot of help. Thanks for reading, I'll be posting more soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Homestuck, created by Andrew Hussie**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I will try harder in showing rather than telling. I appreciate the advice :) Please leave more tips and advice or tell me what I did good :3 kthxbai  
**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

John stared at Gamzee with a startled and terrified look_**.**_ His lips felt violated and chapped. A part of him was telling him that it would be best if he stayed still and let Gamzee do his thing so he wouldn't get hurt. Yet, the other part of him was screaming and telling him to run. Feeling conflicted, John finally decided to push him away. He lightly pushed his hands on Gamzee's chest, making them separate. A line of saliva connected the twos lips and drooped downwards until it spit in half. Gamzee's expression grew dark. When John looked around, he saw that there was nothing to defend himself in his room. The only thing in his room was a blue bed pushed to the corner of the wall and his backpack sitting against the door across his room.**  
**

It was dark in the room and the black walls were not helping. Just as John was about to get up, Gamzee grabbed his left wrist and forcefully pulled him back onto the bed. He slammed John down and pinned him onto the mattress while placing his knees on each side of John. He sat on Johns stomach and was grinning evilly down at his "son".

"Whats wrong my child!?" Gamzee slurred while holding his hands above his head with one hand and grabbing a lock of his hair with the other.

"Shit! Let go!" John yelled back.

"Whats wrong, John? You gonna call mommy?" He said with his mouth close to Johns ear.

His breath was cold from drinking and it omitted the aroma of alcohol and his body drunkenly fell on top of Johns. As he fell, their lips collided and Gamzee's tongue continuously licked Johns lips, trying to separate them. His fowl breath almost made John gag as he finally entered his mouth. Their tongues slipped against each other and Gamzee licked the walls of his mouth. While John was distracted, Gamzee let go of the lock of John's hair that he was holding and slipped it up his shirt.

His hand caressed his chest slowly going over his ribs. This boy was pretty skinny. Gamzee pinched his nipple making him moan from the sudden touch. Slowly, he lifted his shirt up and above his head before throwing it to the ground. Gamzee focused on his hand exploring his chest then slowly stopped kissing his lips. John shut his eyes and Gamzee placed mini kisses all over his neck. Their breathing was steady and slow but Gamzee's hands quickly rubbed against his chest, finding a place to grope. While John was distracted by Gamzee's touches, his free hand found his way down to his pants.

He slipped his finger under the button of Johns pants and slowly undid them. Once his zipper was down and his pants were unbuttoned, Gamzee tugged at his jeans, making them sneak their way down his legs.

"Take off your shoes." Gamzee demanded. John obeyed his command and slipped off his sneakers. Once his shoes were off his feet, Gamzee kicked Johns pants off, then did that same to his own. Both of them sat there in their boxes for a moment. John realized what was happening and Gamzee was extremely drunk so, he wouldn't remember any of this. He started grinding on him and John returned with some movements of his own. While slowly grinding on him, Gamzee slipped a finger into Johns boxers and slowly slid them down his waist until he was fully naked. After doing the same with his own, he took in a handful of Johns full erection and started slowly massaging his cock.

Gamzee pumped harder and harder until John was about to explode but then he stopped. John looked at him confused as Gamzee smiled while spreading his legs open. He slipped two fingers into John without warning, making John scream. He felt his insides slowly tearing apart as Gamzee added in two more fingers. He sat there concentrating on readying John but was not aware that he had not used lube and that this was Johns first time. He smirked and started exploring the insides of John with his four fingers, causing blood to spill onto his hands. John sat there moaning with a mixture of pain and pleasure as he slowly slid his hands out.

He looked down at Johns area and saw it covered in blood. Feeling sort of disgusted, he grabbed Johns shirt from the floor and quickly cleaned it up.

"I'm about t-" John said and was quickly interrupted with his own moan. He placed his arms around Gamzee's neck, digging his nails into his skin and almost causing him too bleed. He saw the impatient look on Johns face and smiled.

"You desperate little slut." Gamzee said looking and John, who's eyes were shut tightly. His face was red but he was getting impatient waiting for Gamzee.

Gamzee eased his cock into John and noticed him biting down on his own lip, making his mouth bleed. It was only the tip and this was almost too much for John.

"Damn you're tight" Gamzee muttered under his breath. Johns blood acted as lube so it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would hurt him. Once he was fully in John, he waited a moment until John was ready. Once he was ready, Gamzee started thrusting. John's movements matched his and soon they were going at full speed. While Gamzee was thrusting into him, he was also jerking off John.

"Motherfu-" Gamzee exploded inside of John and John same over theirs chests. Gamzee pulled out and fell next to John who was unconscious. Gamzee looked over at him and studied his body.

"I fucked him so hard that he fainted." Gamzee said to himself slightly laughing. He used Johns bloody shirt to clean up the mess that was spilled and threw it into his laundry. After putting the shirt elsewhere, he went to his, Karkat's, and Terezi's room. He looked over Karkat's passed out body that was sprawled out on the mattress. It was covered in bloody bandages and ice packs that John must have put on him. After studying Karkat's limp body, he walked over to the window and smoked.

Half an hour later, Gamzee flicked his roll out the window and layed down next to Karkat. He snuggled into Karkat's messy hair and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Well was it good or bad? I really appreciate the reviews so please send more in :3 kthxbai**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Homestuck: created by Sir Andrew Hussie~_**

**_Reviews please? I really need them. k thxbai :3_**

**_Chapter3_**

* * *

Terezi came back to find John passed out under his blankets and Gamzee snuggling Karkat while sleeping.

"G4MZ33 W4K3 UP DUMB4SS" she yelled, flipping him over. He looked over at her with slouchy eyes and flipped her off for waking him up. He then returned back to his original sleeping position.

* * *

John woke up and rubbed his eyes until they adjusted to the bright sunlight. He turned over and looked out hi small winder that was above his bed, only to see the brick wall of the apartment next to his. As John stood up, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and his lower back was sore. After being dazed for a moment, he remembered everything.

"Shit" John said after he put on his glasses and saw the bruises on his arms, chest, and neck. He angrily put on a long sleeved black shirt, black jeans, converse, and a white beanie. After getting dressed, he woke up Karkat to take him to school. Instead, Gamzee ended up driving him since he was sober enough.

John arrived at school and just as he was about to get out of the car, Gamzee reached over and kissed his forehead, grinning. John looked back and awkwardly nodded then walked to his first class. It was science and they were dissecting frogs. John didn't mind cutting open a frog and determining its organs, it was just the smell. He hated it. As soon as they were done, John quickly walked to the bathroom to wash off the smell from his arms. The bell rang and he walked to his locker to get his books for history.

When John opened his locker, the bell rang and he was already late. Quickly, he picked up his books and placed them in his backpack. Then, there was the sound of his locker being slammed shut from above. When John looked up he saw two upper class men looking down at him. The one leaning on the locker had slightly tan skin, dark, short, brown hair, and green eyes. The one standing next to him was white with blond hair and blue eyes. They both were very tall and very intimidating. John recognized them from the school basketball team but did not know their names. Apparently they were some big shot at his school that he couldn't give a shit about.

Cautiously, John slowly stood up and backed away. They noticed and chuckled.

"Who was the other kid that dropped you off?" The tan one asked curiously.

"My brother." John lied

"I could have sworn that he was the guy that murdered my little brother and got away with it." The blond one said with a hint of anger.

"Whatever." John said, walking past them.

One of them grabbed John by the sleeve and pulled him back.

"That was him wasn't it!?" He said with more anger and intimidation. By the time he had finished his sentence, he has John pinned to the locker, slightly holding him off the ground. John shut his eyes and turned his head just in case he would get punched.

"Fuck you!" John yelled right before he got slammed in the stomach. Another hit was taken his face and John doubled over, clutching his slightly bloody face. The tan one kicked his chest one last time, hard enough to leave John breathless on the floor. Both boys walked back to their classroom and John slowly sat up. While trying to recover, he thought of an excuse so he wouldn't look pathetic by saying he got beaten up.

He walked to the bathroom to clean his bloody nose and left. He walked back to the classroom with a paper towel holding his bloody nose. When everyone saw him, he received a few snickers and whispers among the students.

"Why are you late, Mr. Egbert?" His teacher said, staring him down.

"I tripped and slammed into a locker." John said casually sitting down in his desk. His teacher gave him a note, telling him to go to the nurses, and he left the classroom.

Instead of going to the nurses, he left campus to walk around town. He ended visiting a store near the school his mom worked at. He stayed at the store looking at random books, music, and movies until he got bored and left the saw a group of ditcher's that looked slightly older than him and were standing in an alley way. One had blond hair and black aviators. The others were two girls. One with black hair and round glasses and the other one had blond, almost white, hair with a purple tint in her eyes. The blond kid noticed John looking at him and waved.

"Hey cutie, why don't you come hang out with us?" The blond boy said. He had a slight Texas accent but his words were slow and smooth. Once he had said that, the blond one looked up from her book and studied him. The brunet girl didn't seem to notice or care. John awkwardly walked over to them and saw that two were smoking and the other one was drinking.

"I think I have dealt with enough drunk people." John said turning around to walk away.

"C'mon! Don't you want to try?" The blond boy said, handing Dave a bud light. John thought about it for a second and turned around to take the beer.

"Thats the spirit! My name is Dave, the blondie is Rose, and the one who is too high to communicate is Jade." The blond kid said happily drunk. John wondered if he was just messing around but he didn't look like he was joking. John introduced himself and took a sip from his drink.

"What are you doing out of school, bad booooy?" Dave said looking at John.

"Just... hanging out by myself." John said. He began to wonder if Dave was dating one of the girls. Dave flopped his arms around Johns shoulder, taking another drink.

"You can hang out with us aaaaany time~" Dave said finishing the beer he was drinking. John wondered how much he drank.

"I am going to my girlfriends house." Rose said, leaving with the beer.

"Well. I am going to guess that 'Jade' is your girlfriend?" John said curiously, looking at Dave.

"Nah. We sort of dated once... it didn't work out. We are still friends." Dave said, crumpling his beer can and tossing it to the ground. John looked at Jade and saw her talking to a butterfly. She didn't look high but she sure acted like it.

"You should hang out with me later today." Dave said, giving John a paper with an address and a number on it. John nodded and Dave and Jade went off on their own.

John looked at the paper while heading home and decided to call the number. Dave had invited him to spend the night to watch movies and hang out. Just as John was about to decline his offer, he came home and saw Terezi and Gamzee angrily making out on the coffee table.

"Alright ill go." John replied.

"Sweet" Dave said before hanging up.

John began to pack up some clothes in a blue bag and quickly past the kitchen, where they were still making out,

"John, where are you going?" Karkat said with a voice full of suspicion.

"To a friends house" John said, quickly opening the door and walking out his apartment.

Karkat resumed sweeping but was still worried that John had left so suddenly.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews and sorry for not having any graphic sexual parts in this story! I will soon :) Tell me what you think about this story so far so I will know if i should continue or stop. :3 kthxbai**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Andrew Hussie owns homestuck and it's characters **_

_**Please feel free to leave more reviews :3 i love them kthxbai**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

John got the address from Dave and walked over since it was not far from his apartment. He felt uneasy going there because he never really had real friends. He just met him and he was already going to his house only a few hours later. Still, he managed to push his uneasy feeling away while walking to the building that he lived in.

John walked into the building and took an elevator to the floor that Dave lived on. He remembered him saying a few things about having a brother but did not remember. The only thing that John remembered about his brother, Dirk, was that he raised Dave and they were pretty close.

John knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds until the door was swung open and Dave greeted him with a giant smile.

"Hey! John, right?" Dave asked so that he would look too cool to even remember.

"Uhh yeah. Sup." John said, trying to get onto his level of cool.

"Nothing much. Come in." He said gesturing his arms to move John into his small apartment.

The walls were red and white with stains and long scars among them. Near the door was a messy kitchen with random ass-puppets and katanas laying around strange places. The living room was almost clean, except the black leather couch had a giant cut down the middle.

They walked through past the cluttered kitchen and into Dave's room which had a sick turntable and a bed with spades and hearts on it. The room was so messy and John couldn't understand how he never got sick of it. There were picture hanging around the ceiling and a dead bird layed on the window frame. Since the room was so messy, Dave quickly cleared a space near the T.V. and set out some video games. Most were old or never even heard of but John didn't care. He was finally hanging out just like a normal kid would do. Rather than helping hide dead bodies to get some extra cash.

"So, what high school are you going to." Dave asked while the game was loading.

"I am already in high school." John said with a childish giggle after.

"I'm being fucking serious." Dave replied returning a light laughter.

"You don't think I look old enough?"

"Dude, no offense but you're really short and your face is too cute to be a high schoolers"

"No way. I bet you have a child like face. You just hide it with those glasses."

Dave looked at John and took off his shades, revealing his red irises and high cheekbones. He could definitely be mistaken for being in college if it weren't for his height. He could pass for an adult if he was just half a foot taller. Compared to him, John was a fucking baby.

John kept his blue eyes locked onto Dave's red eyes and after an eternity of staring at each other, Dave lightly took Johns chin, bringing him in. John followed where he was being directed and their lips were softly places on each others. Dave's hand was holding John's hand and the other one was griping his black hair. Their kissing was getting more and more intense and soon, Dave's tongue was inside of John's mouth and they were laying on the floor with Dave on top. After realizing what they were doing, Dave stopped kissing him and quickly got off him. John was confused.

"Shit. Sorry John I didn't realize that I-" His voice was interrupted by John's softer kiss. They went back to their position and continued what they were doing.

Dave's hand slid up John's back, making him shiver from the cold touch. He removed John's shirt and began placing kisses on his neck that turned into small little bites and sucking. John sat up against a wall for more support as he slid Dave's shirt up and off of him. Both soon stood up walking to Dave's bed while still kissing each other. The taller blond kid sat down on the bed waiting for him to go down with him but John got down on his knees instead. This made Dave feel guilty but of course, he wouldn't stop him.

John unbuttoned Dave's black skinny jeans, with the boxers, and slid them down to his knees, getting excited. It was fucking huge and he couldn't believe if it was even possible for someone his age to be that big. He saw Dave's halfway erected cock and slowly slid the tip into his mouth. His tongue slid from the base to the very tip and flicked the slit on top, earning a moan from Dave. Feeling a slight satisfaction, he continued and slid half of his length into his mouth. John felt Dave's hand grip his hair and when he looked up, his face was red. He could tell he was doing okay due to his reaction and continued. He tried to get the whole thing in his mouth without gagging but almost failed. Once his cock was rubbing against the back of John's throat, he began sucking. The precum was dripping from him and sliding down his throat and tasted sweet against John's taste buds. John slow took his mouth away while he flicked his tongue against the hard red skin.

"Damn kid." Dave said breathless, lifting John up to his level. His cute little blue eyes met his and he just couldn't resist himself. He layed John down under him and slowly undid his boxers and pants. John lifted his legs onto Dave's shoulder as Dave slowly spread his legs apart. John winced in pain as Dave slid a finger into him. He saw his reaction and got a little concerned.

"Is this your first time, kid?" Dave asked still feeling guilty.

"No, its okay!" John responded quickly.

Dave nodded and added in a second finger, scissoring him to get it stretched out. He did it slowly enough so that once he reached his fourth one, John felt more pleasure than pain. He hit a certain area inside of John, making him moan Dave's name. Dave got a little more excited by every second. While stretching out John, he rubbed lube on himself until both of them were ready.

He slid the tip in making John yell out with a mixture of pain and pleasure until he was ready for the whole thing. Once he had gotten it all in him, he waited for John to get accustomed to the feeling until he began thrusting slowly. John dug his nails into the back of Dave's head and his fingers tangled themselves around his blond locks. Every time he moaned, Dave thrusted harder until neither of them could hold it in anymore.

John ejaculated onto his and Dave's chest while Dave fucking exploded inside of John. Both were out of breath and were way too tired to move. Once Dave had slipped himself out of John, he layed down next to him and John snuggled into Dave's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_**All praise the Andrew Hussie for creating homestuck :o)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

_A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that that day, the 13th of April, is this young man's birthday. This birthday will be unforgettable...  
_

_"John! Come down your friends are here!" Johns dad called out from the bottom of the stairs.  
_

_"I'm coming Dad!" John replied happily as he slipped on a small blue shirt and khakis._

_When John came downstairs he saw all of his friends sitting by the tv watching a cartoon and laughing. John sat down beside them and watched with them. Meanwhile, his father was in the kitchen baking cakes for his son's fifth birthday party. _

_"Time for cake!" His dad said, setting the cakes on a wooden table. The table was set with all different varieties of desserts. _

_Him and his friends sat at the table while cheerfully singing 'happy birthday' to him. Their song was interrupted by a new guest arriving at the door, but these ones were older. The new mysterious guests walked into the kitchen where his dad was baking treats. They heard arguing and John heard his dad yell something that he couldn't understand. After a while there was silence and the three strangers walked out and threw a bloody knife into the garbage can.  
_

_"Your dad gave you to us. You're our child now!" The one with red glasses said cheerfully, picking up John up and following the other two to a car that awaited outside. They drove to get ice cream and left for California.  
_

* * *

John woke up and was laying on Dave's bed alone. He scanned the room and saw a note on his door that said he was at work. John was pretty surprised that Dave had trusted him being in his room alone while he was at work but then remembered that he just slept with the guy only a few hours after meeting him.

"Damn." John said under his breath as he put on his clothes and left the room. While he was walking through his apartment a tall, bulky, blond, man caught his eye. He had almost the exact same face as Dave but was obviously older than him.

"You must be John." The man said walking over to greet himself.

"Yeah. You must be Dirk, right?" John replied.

"You're like, the millionth guy he brought here." Dirk said, snorting. He noticed John's confused and hurt face and felt slightly bad for the kid.

"I'm just fucking with you kid. Don't worry! The kids a virgin." Dirk said laughing hard to himself as he turned around and walked to the couch.

"Haha, okay. C'ya later I guess." John said, awkwardly leaving the apartment. Since it was still pretty early so John decided to take a bus and go to the beach.

Once he arrived, he began thinking about his dream and found himself mentally locked up in his own memories.

* * *

_"Are you sure you can take care of him?" A woman in a white button up shirt and a black pencil skirt said, writing down notes and information.  
_

_"Of course I can!" I have a great paying job and I bond with him as much as possible." John's father said reassuringly to the lady who gave him a look of disapproval. Once she walked out, he walked over the the toddler in the highchair and picked him up, swooping him into the air._

_"John! They said yes!" He said looking at the toddler with eyes gleaming full of joy. He earned a cute little giggle from him and happily, he carried him outside and strapped his new adopted child into the small chair that was inside the car. Once he was situated with John's things, he drove off to the daycare center. _

_"I gotta go buddy. Are you gonna be alright here?" He said kneeling down to Johns level. John's head nodded and gave him a big tooth full smile. After he walked him in inside and introduced him to the person in charge, he left for school._

_He remembered that one day. It was the day he first took any responsibility, and the day he last saw his mother. He was about in his late teens and had scruffy blackish brown hair and was pretty short for his age. He had no father so after his mom died that day, he was all alone. He could have died with her and his brother, but he saw a beautiful blond lady outside the shop and went to go greet himself. Unfortunately, The store he went to was blown up due to a gas leak. Everyone inside died except for a college student and a baby that was left in a cradle, crying under their mothers dead body who had tried to protect him._

_He looked back and saw three buildings that were scorched and fallen apart. Panic had risen in him and he sprinted across the street to look for his brother and his mom. When he found them, he became paralyzed and fell to his knees. He noticed the baby move and squirm and he quickly went over to pick him up. During the process, he had to move his mothers burned body. He saw something that was tattooed into his memory. It was his mother bloody skull peeping out from the back with loose flesh seeping down from her spinal felt horrified and quickly ran out of the store with the baby in his arms, wanting to see no more.  
_

_He sat in shock with a light orange blanket wrapped around him and his baby brother rested on his hands. John was wrapped up in a baby blue blanket after being checked for physical damage. They still had to go to the hospital for x-rays but before they left, he noticed a pink scarf, sitting down at his feet. All this time he had wondered if it was an angel that drove him out of the building to safety or if it was just a coincidence. He picked up the pink scarf feeling conflicted and was driven to the local hospital.  
_

* * *

John looked down at his watch and saw that it was getting late. He sat up, looking into the distance and stared at the wide stretch of the beautiful blue sea. The mix of the soft wind and the loneliness of the beach started to depress him. After studying the water that inched farther and farther away from him, he looked into the sunset. The sky was painted with orange, pink, and yellow clouds and the view released a warm emotion inside of John. He remembered that one time he went to the beach with his father, who was technically his half brother, but John didn't know. He wouldn't have cared either. He was just like a dad to him and was the only person that he remembered protecting him.

The sky was growing darker and John stood up to look at the waves that were being calmed down into gentle movements until the water was completely still. When he looked up into the sky and saw that black clouds were rolling in and were replacing the pastel orange and blue color that had once lit the sky. John had already depressed himself enough and decided to head home. He walked barefoot in the sand, feeling the cold texture crumble under his steps. When he met the pavement, he put his shoes back on and continued his lonely passive life that he had lived ever since_ that_ day.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Characters belong to Andrew Hussie *swoon*_**

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

By the time John got home, it was already midnight. If this was a school night, he would have been in big trouble but luckily, it was finally the weekend.

"Where have you been the entire day?" Karkat asked with a slight hint of anger rising in his voice. John never got home late so Karkat began to worry while he was out.

"I was just at a friends house." John said ignoring Karkats suspicious glare. He quickly avoided questioning by walking at a fast pace to his room until he was finally alone.

He took off his shirt and his pants and threw them onto the floor before he jumped into his bed and went on his phone. As he was on his phone he got a text telling him to meet up at the alley way near their apartment. Since he wanted to avoid further questioning from Karkat, he slipped into the hallway and opened his window, just before climbing out. Since he lived on the fourth floor, it was easy to maneuver around the building without getting caught, or falling off of the building.

As he jumped down to the ground and walked to the alley way, he met an unfamiliar face. Usually, he would get people from around the town to help him hide any dead bodies or drugs but they were all the same people the came for help. This new girl had short black hair, a normal black shirt, and a long red skirt that seemed to pop out around the dark colors. The only makeup she wore was black lipstick but she seemed so elegant. She sat up properly next to a chainsaw that had some purple strange substance on it.

"If You Wouldn't Mind I Would Like For You To Get Rid Of This Filthy Body." She said, keeping her passive ghostly gaze.

"I have not seen you before." John said with a hint of curiosity inching into his voice.

"Oh, Well, I Had A Little Bit Of A Problem. I Don't Do This Often." She replied in a reassuring voice.

"Oh! Okay. That will be a hundred dollars." John said, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He was always afraid that the murderer might kill him too so he always had a pocket knife.

"I Give You My Gratitude In Helping Me With This Situation Which Seemed To Be Ideal At The Time. I Honestly Had No Insight On This." She said as she handed over a roll of bills and quickly walked away before anyone else noticed her.

John walked around the corner to find a drunk guy puking by the spot that he needed to use to get up back to his floor. The man looked like he was in his twenties and just came back from some college party. Slightly irritated, he continued to walk to the path he used to avoid walking into his apartment suspiciously. John hated it when people got drunk to the point of puking but running into some wasted guy was better than being questioned on how he got out.

As John cautiously approached the drunken man, he noticed the man clutching something in the pocket of his hoodie. The man continued to puke all over the wall next to the window that John would have used to climb back up but of course, a little puke wouldn't bother John. So, John walked up to the man to politely ask him to move.

"Umm, sorry to bother you but I need to climb up this wall and you're sort of in my way."

"Shut the fuck up kid I have a huge migraine and I don't want little shits like you bothering me so just leave me alone."

"I didn't want to bother you but I have a dead body to take care of and the only reason why im telling you is because you're really drunk and you obviously will not remember anything so please just get out of my way" John said with a slightly aggressive tone. He took another look at him and realized that it was almost like looking into a mirror. Of course he looked older and had different clothes but damn they looked alike.

"C'mere kid" He said slurring incoherently. Before John was able to react, The older man grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, and held a knife to his neck.

"I would like to add another fucking body then." He said barley understanding what he produced with his own mouth.

"What the hell do you want? I don't have any money for you." He said trying his best to lie.

"One night kid. I'll pay you a shit load of money." He said lowering his knife and hiding it in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Do I look like a prostitute to you?" John said adding more sass into his voice than he originally wanted.

"I saw that deal you made with that vampire looking chick. You got little money out of all that hard work. You see, I may be really fucking drunk but I can still think these things through."

"I don't even know you. How the hell did you expect me to trust you?" John said with little emotion towards the man. Even though the stranger was completely drunk, he considered what John had just said. So, he have him a card labeled 'toxic sins' with the name Jake English on it and a number on the bottom.

"Consider." Jake said before he left John and staggered around the corner to a bus stop.

John was already late so he quickly maneuvered up the wall and jumped though the window just before Karkat opened the door to tell him that dinner was ready. After Karkat closed the door, John exhaled a breath of relief and opened his palm and his eyes met the small little rectangular paper with a number on it. He drew a shaky breath and studied the logo and everything else on the card. After hiding the card in his backpack he walked out the door to join his family for dinner.

* * *

_**~some time later~**_

"JOHN, W3 R34LLY TH1NK YOU SHOULD G3T 4 JOB. 1T COULD B3N3F1T YOU" Terezi said, putting salt on her dish. John sat and thought for a moment before he spoke up.

"I already got one."

"Since when?" Karkat asked, ignoring Gamzee who was nudging at him and smoking a joint at the table.

"I actually got one yesterday, thats why I was gone for so long."

"What do you do?" Karkat said as John twiddled his thumbs and though for a moment.

"I work at a no kill shelter" He said trying to look as non suspicious as possible.

"TH4TS N1C3 BUT WH4T 1F TH3 AN1M4LS B1T3? 1SNT TH4T WH4T SOM3 4N1MALS DO?" Terezi said loud and curious.

"I never thought of being hurt by any dogs I think ill get some sort of protection." John said, lifting his plate up and putting it in the sink and walking to his room. He looked in his backpack and saved the number into his phone and decided that he would call them in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Homestuck characters created by the great Andrew Hussie**_

_**Thanks to Callie982 for the fucking great reviews :3**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

The light of the sun crept through John's blinds, reaching his eye lids. He was a very light sleeper so the sudden light woke him up and blinded him. As he reached to the floor to pick up his glasses he remembered the number that he was given. John rarely procrastinated but he had school to go to and he was not about to give up on finding a good job just yet. He sent in an application to taco bell since there were no other jobs with hiring available and still had hope that he would get the job.

While John debated on the two choices he was given, he slipped on a pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt. As he was about to head out the door of his room, he heard someone punch the wall and scream. Clearly it was Gamzee due to the fact that when John walked out, the hole in the wall was high up and Karkat would never be able to reach it. Curiously, John walked into the room that Gamzee was in and saw him holding a blood stained knife. Next to him was the lifeless body of a little girl resting on a pool of blood. John gasped and turned her body around and saw that her face had bruises from beating. When John checked her pulse, there was nothing. He stood back to examine the long green trench coat that held a small girl in it.

"What have you done." John said, almost unable to spill the words. Gamzee looked down at the poor mess and rolled a blunt.

"Gamzee im talking to you." John said getting more frustrated.

"Motherfucker was a witness. I killed someone who I think was her dad. Were leaving." Gamzee said casually. He left the room and started packing their stuff up. John went over to the limp body and knelled down on to clean up the blood with a towel that was nearby. When he was done, he hid the body under the mattress and went back to his room to pack up his stuff.

John packed his clothes in a smaller bag and took his backpack to head out to the car. When he walked outside, he saw a giant group of police cars barricading the building. He saw the guns aiming him down and put his hands in the air before the officers said anything.

"You have the right to remain silent." They immediately cuffed him and shoved him into the back of a police car and drove off so the others could deal with Gamzee after he left.

"Your going to need to stay in holding for a while, son" The cop said with a slight Texas accent. John sighed in frustration and rested his head against the barred window in an uncomfortable position.

* * *

_Hella long time later  
_

"The trials for John is tomorrow so you should be getting ready." Terezi said as she was going through the bills for his graduation gown.

"That is when Gamzee is getting out." Karkat said leaning their couch.

"We should move. You know? Give Gamzee a new start. Maybe he will stop doing drugs..." Terezi said as she turned on the tv.

"Thats fucking funny." Karkat said sarcastically, jumping onto the couch.

John overheard their conversation and began to worry about his trial. They found enough evidence to convict him of murder but he had an alibi. They could also find out that he has been hiding dead bodies but he covered up his tracks enough so that no one would find out. The trials were in a week so John decided to enjoy as much free time as he had left. So, he called Dave to ask if he could come over and of course he said yes.

John arrived and was greeted by Dirk.

"Supp lil inmate! I was just wond-" Dirk said before Dave flash stepped in front of the two.

"Shut the fuck up bro." Dave said in a sassy voice before grabbing John's arm and dragging him to his room.

"Dave, I think I might actually go to prison! I helped clean up the dead body and attempted to stuff it under a bed, cant I get arrested for that?" John said stumbling on his words.

"Dude, you're not going to prison. Trust me. And if you do, were tattooing you up and you're going to build some sick muscle because I am not letting my five foot seven, 90 pound, best bro go into a prison full of murderers."

"Dave, seriously." John said flopping down on his bed. Dave laid down next to him and John snuggled into his armpit.

"How can someone as small and cute as you be the type to hide dead bodies." Dave said as he ran his fingers through John's messy hair. He picked up a controller and gave it to John before standing up to turn on the console. John sat up and played with Dave, taking his mind off of his trial.

"I'm going to get some AJ." Dave said, standing up to leave the room. John stood up and leaned against Dave's desk to look out the window which gave a clear view of the star filled sky. He felt arms wrap around his waist and turned around to see Dave an inch away from his face. Dave leaned in closer to give John a little kiss that quickly turned heated. Soon, their tongues were battling for dominance. Obviously, Dave won and began to explore Johns mouth.

John sat on the black desk and wrapped his legs around Dave's waist and his arms around his neck. Dave slid his hand up the back of Johns shirt while trailing kisses along his neck line. He unwrapped Johns arms so he could slide his shirt off while John slipped of his shirt.

"I'm gonna miss this shit if you do leave me." Dave whispered into Johns ear as he nipped at it. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and noticed that John was crying. Dave quickly wrapped his arms around John to comfort him.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I-"

"Of course you're crying. You have a huge fucking chance of going to prison and even im scared." Dave said letting go of the hug.

"You look exhausted, you should get some sleep." Dave said as John followed him to his bed. John layed down against the wall while Dave turned off the lights and walked back to bed. He wrapped his arms around Johns chest as John turned around and buried his face into his neck. The two drifted off while in each others arms forgetting about the stresses that surrounded them.


End file.
